The invention relates to the output of multimedia data from a computer device coupled to a vehicle multimedia device, by means of the vehicle multimedia device. In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle multimedia device, a vehicle multimedia system, a method, a program element, a computer readable medium and a portable terminal.
Modern motor vehicles, particularly automobiles, may be equipped with vehicle multimedia devices that can output different types of multimedia data. By way of example, such vehicle multimedia devices can undertake functions of a car radio, of a navigation device, of a CD player, of an internet browser and other functions. Typically, such a vehicle multimedia device is controlled by means of what is known as a head unit, which may be integrated in a central console of the vehicle.
Further, there is the option for a computation unit, for example a portable terminal, to be coupled to the vehicle multimedia device. In this case, multimedia data can be output from the computation unit coupled to the vehicle multimedia device, by means of the vehicle multimedia device. By way of example, a screen content of a smartphone coupled to the vehicle multimedia device can be reproduced or displayed on the head unit of the vehicle multimedia device.